Drakarian (Classic Journeys Era)
Introduction Suspicious, distrusting, and generally closed and hostile to all but their own kind, the Drakarians are an ancient race from a distant part of the universe that is suspected to have shared territory with the Lem'ing empire before the latter declared war on the Drakarians - a war they lost. Following the Lem'ing task force that invaded the known universe in 3001A.D., the remnants of the Drakarian Empire arrived in this region of space, remaining hidden for a year before revealing themselves. Today, they remain a silent watcher of events, keeping an ominous vigil from aboard the colossal DSV Darlath, unwilling to help the 'lesser' races in any shape or form, and strictly ensuring that none of their advanced technology should ever be shared. Security, Defense, Conflict, Knowledge, and Spirituality are five words that sum their intent perfectly. Biology General Physiology The Drakarian could best be considered a homoeothermic reptile. In other words, it is a warm-blooded creature who has it's body temperature controlled internally. This characteristic enables them to adapt to the different climates of any habitat they encounter, and to maintain activities both day and night, as they are not dependent on the warmth from the sun like the other reptiles. The Skeleton The Drakarian is the largest known flying creatures known to the Inip Science Council. To maintain their bulk in the air, it is theorized that their physical structure has to be different from that of other reptiles and/or flying creatures. Though we have yet to recover a fallen Drakarian to do a full autopsy upon to put our theories into fact, we assume that the bones for the wings must fit upon broad shoulders which support the powerful wing muscles; these would require an extraordinary articulator system previously unknown in other encountered species. We can only assume that these bones are also tougher than reinforced concrete, yet much lighter. It is important to note that the bones of a Drakarian are probably hollow - like those of birds - which will reduce their mass tenfold. Scientifically, any creature with the physiology of a Drakarian should be able not only to fly well, but also at great speed - and vice versa, which forms the foundation of our hypothesis. The Musculature System The Drakarian muscular system is, if what out studies predict is true, one of the most fascinating ever encountered - and one of the most complicated. We can evaluate the power in the bite of a dragon to put to an average of 2 ton per cubic centimeter, which in comparison means a Drakarian could easily gnaw through steel. As a matter of fact, we have often observed the obvious: Drakarians are very powerful. Their hind legs and their frontal 'arm' - which they use when walking on all fours just as easily as they do when walking on two legs - can support great charge without much difficulty. Yet, we witness that this only applies on ground movement due to the fact that in the air, a Drakarian can not maintain more than half of it's weight for a long period of time. With the observation of the front and the rear paws of a Drakarian, the Inip Science Council has come to the conclusion that dragons can not run; their muscles of the leg and arm are just not developed for this matter. They can bound at quite a fast speed, however, which to many may seem like running, yet the actual art of running for real is just not an option Drakarians are capable of. Wings and Flight The wings of a Drakarian are based on the principle arm of any animal; i.e. they consist of an inch and four very lengthened fingers, the whole connected with a membrane as we can observe in the Innipian Storm Bat. It is significant to understand that the similar structure between the shoulder, the arm and the paw is homologous with the corresponding structures of the wing for the Drakarian. It is also important to understand that the membrane of the wing do not attaches close to the shoulder as certain biologically erroneous drawings can sometimes show, but near the bottom of the back of the Drakarian close to the thighs. This is very important since if the wings would be connected in the top of the back, the Drakarian would fly but it would have a vertical position, (head up, posterior and tail down) which would present a serious disadvantage for the speed as well as the maneuverability. Thus the wings are connected at the bottom of the back, the Drakarian can have a horizontal position and therefore the head and the tail can be used as rudder and allows a great maneuverability. This also allows for a greater surface for the wings, which is a critical element in flight. Reproduction Though very little is known about the reproductive system of Drakarian race, we assume it is internal. This means that at the look of their external physiognomy, it is hard at first, but not impossible, to determine if a Drakarian is a male or a female. However, the female is often more slender than the male and somewhat larger, being the dominant of the two sexes. There is also a more... seductive feel to them, how they move, how they look. It is hard to scientifically describe, but females seem to just 'act' female in how they move. It's quite an alluring display, but most likely not intentional. Drakarians do not, however, lay egg like reptiles and bird. They give birth to one or two live young, having a gestation period of a year. Cultural Information The Drakarians, to all but each other, are considered cold, callous, and somewhat patronizing of other 'younger' races. They are Draconian through and through, battle ready and war loving when it's called for. They care not for the petty squabbles of other races, nor for diplomacy - although it is something they freely embark in. They just wish to be left alone for the most part, though seek trade and neutral stances with other races when it serves their purpose. They're secretive, suspicious of all, and ominous to a tee. For the most part, they may seem emotionless, though this is far from the truth. They are Drakarian, an ancient race, and view mostly all others as young races; children to their adult. However, what also needs to be noted is their love of knowledge. Knowledge and information is something that the Drakarians cherish; From simple cultural data of other races, to full technological information of advanced starship designs, or scientific breakthroughs. Information is always a worthy item to trade for, so long as the price is not too high, and they can't get it by just taking... Simply put, they are a 'Librarian' culture. It is rumored that a good section of the DSV Darlath contains a vast Central Data Archive and Library which contains all the knowledge and information that the Drakarian race has ever documented, and that library's growth is one of the key ambitions of the race as a whole. Knowledge is power, after all, as well as - to Drakarians - fun! However, more than even their 'Librarian' nature, is the warrior side of the Drakarian race. Now, outright, they do not consider themselves a 'warrior' race - in fact, they're not. They've just encountered battle as easily as they encountered new worlds, and this has eventually led them to consider war and conflict as natural as sleeping and eating. To the Drakarians, war has no special meaning. No eventful media coverage. No shock. No outcry. It's simply a fact of life, one as familiar as the weather. When war does occur though, the Drakarians have a long tradition of dragging it out, playing it slowly, and taking a defensive stance - usually because their technology is a lot more advanced than the other sides, and they can afford to so. They usually wait until the other makes the offensive, then break that main line before advancing. Fortification and Defense are the keywords to space combat. This is also true for ground combat too, and hand to hand fighting. Conflict may also sometimes arise between two Drakarians, and when the proverbial gloves come off, onlookers are treated to a truly spectacular better between two powerful creatures. However, the victor is simply the one who causes the other to surrender, and therfore concede to the other whatever it was they held to cause the other side of the conflict. Defeat is resolution, death is unthinkable. Drakarians do not believe in killing another Drakarian. Each Drakarian is a child of Liorath, and a brother or sister. To kill another is to kill family, and this would violate one of the most sacred symbolisms of the Drakarian religion. Of course, it happans on occasions, but the punishment is so severe that over time murder has become an isolated event. The death of one from any other race - with the exception of the Saleem who are held with the same brotherly regard as other Drakarians - is of little concern. They also do not believe in Energy Weapons; When it comes to combat, you use what Talath gave you, and fight as he did: Claws, teeth, or nothing. However, the Drakarians are not ignorant: If someone is using long range weapons, then they will reply in kind where they have to. Claws and teeth aren't going to do a lot of good against someone eight feet away who's shooting at you. So, while they do not believe in energy weapons, they do remain a part of combat when needed simply because of necessity. Those who break away from the Empire and decide to become rogue are also hunted down without remorse. To betray Liorath and turn your tail to your own kind is treason of the highest level, and breaks the very highest symbolical part of Drakarian religion: To forsake the mother of your race. They also walk on all fours when moving around, or on their hide legs when they desire (Being apt in both forms of walking), fly when they get the chance, and do not speak a word of Terran. The best-known creation of the Drakarians is the Drakarian Sphere, a large golden orb approximately half the diameter of Luna. It was placed in the Earth-Luna L-Point by the DSV Darlath. Apparently the construct serves no known purpose, but those who have encountered it have reported seeing unusual colors that either shouldn't exist or have never been witnessed upon its surface, along with a perfectly solid interior. It is also known to create its own gravitational pull without actually rotating, and while resting is a place of totally null gravity. A modern mystery. Another interesting tidbit about the Sphere - when the Moebius Effect passed over it, it remained in place, apparently unaffected. Category:OtherSpace Races (Classic Journeys Era)